Splinter's Turtle Tots, A to Z
by Pen-Woman
Summary: TMNT 2K12! Let's go back in time, a time where the Turtles are Tots. We will see how these remarkable people turn into the unlikeliest of family. Warning: Fem!Mikey, that's all. This cover belong to JohnYume from DeviantArt.


Challenge #1: A for Anew

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*Flashbacks*

Quote about Anew

Letting go of the past is like lifting a heavy weight off your shoulders. It allows you to finally move on and start a new life…Quote found in .

Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me it belongs to Nickelodeon Animation. Be warned Michelangelo is born a girl in this Drabble, if you feel uncomfortable with the whole genderbending thing then please leave and if you leave a rude feedback I will report it and block you for good, that is not a warning it's a promise.

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

Fire are everywhere, the blazing heat hurt his skins, its burning his heart, eating away his soul.

This evil fire has taken away all that is precious to him and it'll forever haunt him in his nightmares, and it's all because of one man who he thought of him as more than a friend. He was his brother he could ever asked for, but now he has become into someone unrecognizable, he revealed his true form, a form of an angry beast consumed by jealousy and loathing and attacked him in the dead of the night.

The unforgettable dying scream from his beloved and kind Tang Shen died by blind angry monster as she has shielded him from the slashing blow, and then his sweet and darling Miwa got buried under the rumble and flames with cry of fright is the last thing he heard from her.

Gone, all is gone his family, his clan, his honor all gone, and now his humanity to add to his shame.

All he asked that he starts over a new life by leaving the past behind him by leaving his homeland and to the Big Apple, NYC. But he still feel so lonely in a new land so he thought up of buying a pet to keep him company, and that when he saw these adorable four baby turtles that he always adore since he was a child and they are selling them all four with reasonable price.

He was supposed to return home with his new pets, that was his original plan, but that strange man in suit had cease him from going home. He was reeking with horrible dread that sent shiver right down his spine, something was critically wrong with the man.

He should've chose the wise decision to ignore this and be on his way without brewing trouble, he could've chose it…but he cannot let it go because for all he knew the man may cause harm on innocents, it's not a hunch it is a certain. He followed while he is sealing his fate to the point of no return.

Never in his entire lifetime or in way of thinking that would he, Hamato Yoshi, live his life in underground with filth of the sewers as renovated man-sized rat?!

Is this what life has to offer for him? To shun him from the world above away from human's cruel judgmental eyes, what did he do to deserve such way? Such question is pointless now.

He sat there looking down at his unfamiliar hands, slim, pink, and his fingernails have turn to claws. He no longer feels his skin but fur he can touch it is strange and yet it frightens him.

The face he saw in his reflection showed him a long muzzle and pink snout, fur are brown, black, and white donated on his face, whiskers that can't stop twitching. However, his red-brown eyes are still the same; he still has the eyes of a man but with body of a rat.

Has he finally doomed for? Is this the life he will stay in bitter cold loneliness without other choices? Perhaps, it seems this is his fate now, Hamato Yoshi is no more.

Suddenly, he was startled by a tiny chirping noise that shattered his misery. He looks down and his eyes locked on the brightest star of blue eyes, and it belonged to one year old humanized turtle girl.

He wasn't alone when he got mutated, his pets was unfortunate as him that they got splashed by that strange glowing ooze substance. The ooze had turned him into a rat while the turtles has, in some bizarre way, evolved them into…children.

One of them have woken up from the slumber that happened to be a little girl, she keeps gazing at him with marvel while the bigger turtles, her older brothers are sound asleep. Yoshi couldn't live with himself if he forsaken them in cruel world while they are defenseless, he carried them in his arms with his body is protesting with pain and used his Ninja skills to escape.

He can no more call her…a pet, she is now a child, a child made by accident that he had no clue on what to do with them? He should feel responsible for them since he was the one who put them in this situation in the first place, but the thought of it hurt his heart even worse.

These children have reminded him of his lost Daughter Miwa, his poor child has not seen much in the world and died so very young, she died at the tender age of one. How ironic this turns out that these children are the same age as Miwa which add unpleasant harm in his heart.

He heard another chirping sound and this time it's closer than he remembered, and he feels a light weight shifting on his lap. He looks down with surprised face and to watch as a little child trying to get comfortable, as soon as she seated she looks up at him with wide eyes of immense curiosity.

Yoshi could not remove his gaze from her but he blinks at her in wonder on why is she looking at him this way? From the way she is staring she seems to be studying him by looking through his eyes, her chubby green face is nulled and voided of emotions except she is concentrating.

Yoshi doesn't know how much seconds has passed until she reels closer to him till her small hands touch his face as she starts to caresses him soothingly, Yoshi is nevertheless surprised by her action her hands as soft as feathers feeling his face inch by inch and without averting her gaze from him because if she does she will lose whatever she is searching.

Then she glided her hands to his chest, where his Yoshi's heart is beating. It beats steadily and strongly under her palms of her hands, and then her nulling stare had turn into understanding like a fulfillment. Then to Yoshi's extra surprise the little female turtle smile, a smile that reaches her eyes, wide and beautiful and adorable all at once but that is not what surprised Yoshi. It's what she said.

"Da Da!" a simple has sends him an awakening, and awakening of what he thoughts he would never hear. This child had called him, no, had seen him as her Father.

A smile she wore is still there as her hands still on his chest and her word of "Da Da" did not wish to stop because she is waiting for him to respond.

Then something familiar in his heart has reached him warmed him through him like the sun, the sensation of being a Father.

"Da Da?" a new voice has caught his ears and turn to stare three pair of eyes staring at him with unconditional fondness.

One turtle with deep ocean eyes who he believed is the oldest stood up and wobble his way to him in easy steps, he fell on his butt a couple of times but he didn't give up till he reaches him, and finally he grasp the closest thing to him is his Da Da's arm and spoke up with smile of his own.

"Da Da!" he pressed his face against his new Father's arm.

Then another boy turtle with much darker eyes than Yoshi's eyes he stared at the scene unfold him with calculated look on his face before he too wobbles his way to his new found Father. He took a seat right next to his sister when she moved away; she started talking to him in chirping sound that only he and the rest understand. Then the boy with dark eyes places his hand on Yoshi's chest and smile as well revealing gabbing tooth, very cute.

Then the last turtle with emerald green eyes has putted his brave face, which it's actually pretty adorable for brave little guy. Like his other siblings he wobbles his way but once he reaches Yoshi he stood there, debating on what to do. Or to more accurate he seems to be battling against his mind and the more he thinks the more red he gets on his face, this boy act tough around others just to show that he is, well, tough.

After much debating battle in his head and his face has already starting burning him up like fire, he simply grabbed Yoshi's free hand and then he places it on his head and without looking at him.

Yoshi can tell that this boy is going to be hard to handle with, for the fact of the matter, that he will be the one with attitude, but underneath his tough exterior there is a diamond shine brilliantly. Yoshi smile down to his new son as he gently stroking his head, and the little boy turtle has a tiny ghost of smile on his face.

These children, these wonderful gifts have stolen his heart within seconds by their kind innocence, the pain that lingered in his soul, the fire that had burned him has healed by these precious angels. These precious life forms are God's answer, he prayed to God to earn him another chance in life, a new meaning to live for.

Perhaps the accident that had been accrued was no accident; it was a second chance for him to have a family, to love, to honor, and to protect, and he will protect them even it costs his life for them.

"Da Da?" the little girl had called him with the same big smile as before and respond him by giving her his smile of his own and he replied.

"Yes…from this point forward I am your Father, my dearest little ones."

Yoshi is embracing his life with his four children and he will never let them go.

Anew.

* * *

><p>I'm challenging myself in drabble of A to Z and I hope you will like it, and see you guys next time on the next chapter of the drabble.<p> 


End file.
